Paradise Lost
"Paradise Lost" is a planned episode of the third season of Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story. Plot Weeks have passed since the arrival of the Plumbers' Helpers in the town of Moonlight. Betty, having reconciled with her adoptive parents, has become significantly happier, and as a result, she often makes romantic advances on Max, much to his embarrassment and discomfort. Meanwhile, Max reports to Gwen that the townspeople have come to respect him as "Deputy Glenn," and mentions that he feels odd being an authority figure over even Moonlight's own Sheriff Wells. Back in Moonlight, at George Augen's house where the Helpers are having dinner, Clark Augen contemplates giving Betty a small letter. The next day, Wells contacts Max to ask him to accompany him on a patrol to investigate suspicious activity in the nearby mountains. Along the way, Max mentions his difficulty in being a leader, and Wells encourages him to believe in himself, mentioning that he himself struggled to be an authority figure until he realized that he was worthy of the job. As the two arrive at the site of disturbance, they are suddenly ambushed by militants who destroy the Sheriff's car, knocking him unconscious. Max returns Wells to Moonlight just as the town receives a radio broadcast from Hunter Cain, who says that the Planetary Freedom Force has amassed from anti-alien supporters across Montana, and will destroy Moonlight if all of its alien inhabitants leave Earth, and their human supporters cross the Canadian border and never return to America, within 48 hours. Lyssa, horrified that Cain has made a return, disappears. With Wells out of commission, Max is given full command of the county police force, a role he feels ill-equipped for in spite of encouragement from the others. A patrol by some of Moonlight's alien inhabitants reveals that Cain has set up a compound on the opposite side of the valley, but that he himself is not there. Believing that Lyssa is tracking down Cain, Max orders Niko to find and bring her back while he, Betty, and the police officers stage an attack on Cain's compound before the PFF can assault Moonlight. Meanwhile, Lyssa tracks Cain to a mountain lookout post which he is using as a command outpost. Cain and Lyssa fight, but he defeats her, taking advantage of her fear of him. He tells her that she is destined to serve him and that no matter how far she runs, he will always be in control of her. Cain then reveals to Lyssa's horror that the 48-hour ultimatum was a ruse; the compound is actually a trap for Max and the police officers, and the PFF plans to attack Moonlight at dawn. Niko arrives and helps Lyssa escape; Lyssa rushes off to the compound to warn Max while Niko heads for Moonlight to warn the townsfolk. At the compound, Max, Betty, and the police find it empty, and are attacked by PFF militants, who injure Max. Lyssa arrives and helps them escape. In Moonlight, Max learns of Cain's plan and becomes despondent, lamenting his inadequacy as a leader. However, Betty and the others of Moonlight encourage him, and say they will stand up to fight off the PFF together, as a town. Max realizes that the PFF acts out of fear, and comes up with a plan. Cain and a massive PFF attack force arrive in Moonlight at dawn, but find it deserted. They are lured in and suddenly attacked in guerrilla warfare by Moonlight's people, who take advantage of their alien powers to frighten and scatter the alien-fearing PFF militants. In the ensuing battle, the four Helpers defeat Cain together, who loses his supporters as they flee into the mountains. Wells appears and formally arrests Cain for crimes against humanity and aliens alike, and declares Moonlight a town of peace. Cain is taken to federal prison, and the townsfolk celebrate the ending of their 150th anniversary festivities. Clark and Janice then give Betty a letter, written by her birth mother, and say they want to help Betty learn who she really is. Betty, however, says she already knows who she is and where she belongs. Days later, the Helpers leave Moonlight, with all of the townsfolk appearing to say goodbye to them. Meanwhile, in a prison in Texas, Hunter Cain is brought before President Will Harangue, who offers to dismiss Cain's crimes if he agrees to rejoin the U.S. military and assimilate the PFF into it. Cain agrees on the promise of revenge against the Plumbers, but Harangue says that humanity faces a much greater threat, and presents Cain with images of the Initiates. Noteworthy Events Major Events * Hunter Cain is defeated and imprisoned, but released by Will Harangue, who asks him to assimilate the PFF into the United States military. * Betty Augen receives the first real information about her birth parents. Character Debuts * Sheriff Wells Characters * Max Glenn * Betty Augen * Lyssa * Niko Yamamoto * Sheriff Wells * George Augen * Clark Augen * Janice Augen * Gwen Tennyson Villains * Hunter Cain * Planetary Freedom Force * Will Harangue Category:Episodes Category:Non-Canon